the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicaragua (AT)
Nicaragua is a country in the Central American part of South America. It's capital is Managua. History The territory of what is now Nicaragua has been settled by the Chultecs, the Huracanes, the Jinandegas, the Chorotegas and the Uxtiles, along with other tribes, in 18,000 years ago. On 1496, Colon made it's second settlement in the shores of the Caribbean Sea, called Puerto Cabezas, which is now known as Ravinge, on the country of Mosquito. It started to expand through the entire middle part of the Central American Peninsula, and built churches and big houses over the country. In 1523, a big massacre occured in the indigenous city of Duixel, which led to the starving and slaughtering of many indigenous tribes. It was not until 1529 when Francisco de Marrós restored the city and called it Chinandega, in honor of the Masarus tribal leader Chinan Tega. On 1656, it was incorporated into the colony of New Spain, as the dependency of New Extremadura. It's seat was Leon. A war with the French was held in the shores of Puerto Zelaya, and this led to 5,000 casualities between the French and the Spanish. The French people became victorious and claimed the Caribbean part of the dependency. All of the Spanish people residing there were obligated to go to Leon, Managua or Chinandega. A New Extrearmadurian revolt was made in 1793, by the leadership of Ramon Estevacias, on which named the independist republic "The Republic of New Extremadura", but the revolt was suppressed by the Spanish government. Another revolt was made in 1811, and this time it was succesful. The republic was known as The Republic of Camala. It was annexed to the Republic of Central America in 1821, during a purchase that Central America gave to the independent country. Nicaragua was independent again in 1843, claiming it's current name, by a rebellion against the Central American forces by Osvaldo de Mérida Basañez. A revolution was made in 1900, after the imperialist rebel group ASNR, led by Atanasio I took over the republican government of Alustrio Codas. The empire was disestablished in 1919, by Andrés Somoza. Augusto C. Sandino made an attempt to make a new republic, the Most Serene Republic of Managua, but because of it's small army and serious condition, the revolt failed, and he was assasinated by the Somoza government, in 1932. The Somoza government was overthrown by the Free Sandinista Liberation Movement, led by Armos Cardenas, on the 1st of May of 1975, as a victory on the Nicaraguan Second Civil War, on which invaded the entire city of Managua, and then the southern part of Mosquito. This led to the building of churches, federal capitols, schools and other architectural things. Culture Nicaragua's official religion is Catholic. The majority also practices Hichicho, which is a indigenous religion. Economy Nicaragua is one of the richest communist states in the world, and it has a GDP per capita of $8,328,583. It's main export is rifles, guns, along with other artillery. Other exports are animated series and agricultural goods. Departments Nicaragua is divided into 14 departments. Symbols Nicaragua's flag was adopted in 1974, after the Sandinistas took control of the country. It contains a red, white and black set of stripes, and the emblem of the country. Nicaragua's anthem is Honor, Honor Nuestro. Telecommunications All Nicaraguan television stations were vanished by the Sandinista government, so they made 8 new channels: SSTV-6 (most watched) TS-2, CTR-5, TVN-4, UTV-10, MRS-4 (Leon), ZTV-21 (Zelaya), and JJJ-12 (Chinandega), all founded in 1975.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project